Study Group
by baby gyrl
Summary: Scenes from Hermione's study group. Side story to Educational Decree 24. Chapter 1: How Hermione met Tracy
1. How Hermione met Tracy

How Hermione met Tracy

Summary: The start of Hermione and Tracy's friendship. Next chapter will show the start of the study group.

Note: This is a side story from my story Educational Decree 24, explaining the beginning of Hermione and Tracy's friendship.

* * *

Hermione started when someone dropped a pile of books on the table where she was studying.

"Potions, right?" A blond witch that Hermione thought was in Slytherin asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to do that essay that Professor Snape assigned for next class." Hermione decided to be polite, even though Ron said that Slytherins wouldn't want anything to do with her. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I know. You kind of made a name for yourself today in Potions. Tracy Davis, first year Slytherin." Tracy stuck out her hand for Hermione to shake. "A word of advice: Don't try to answer every question. Even if you know the answers, no one likes a know-it-all." She sat down facing Hermione and continued her pseudo-lecture. "I know you're trying to prove you belong here, but if you continue like this, you'll only have people wanting to copy off you and no real friends." She sighed. "I don't know what it is, but I like you. I'm going to try and help you get along with your Housemates. After all, you're stuck with each other for the next seven years."

Tracy held up her hand with her pointer finger extended. "Rule 1: Don't raise your hand more than three times a class period. Let other people answer." Another finger joined the first. "Rule 2: Don't correct anybody unless they specifically ask or otherwise indicate that help would be appreciated. There is nothing worse than a friend who lives to correct your faults. You may offer to look over someone's essay and offer suggestions, but don't completely cut them down. Understand?"

Hermione's head was reeling. "What? Why are you even talking to me? I thought Slytherins hated Gryffindors with a fiery passion that rivaled anything. And you hate Muggleborns even worse."

Tracy laughed. "I'm trying to help you, Gryff. The way you're going, the only way you're going to be included is when someone needs your help. Not really a part of the House, but no one will want to cross-House lines to befriend you either. Besides, I'm half-Blood myself. Blood doesn't matter, talent and determination do. That's why I'm in Slytherin, a thirst to prove myself to anyone who says otherwise. Not Blood. You, as of today, have the reputation of being a bloody know-it-all, and if I help you out, you'll be honor-bound to help me out with some stuff. Equivalent exchange and all that jazz. So, wanna help me with that Potions essay?" She suddenly looked up at Hermione through her eyelashes, fluttering them flirtatiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but grabbed her Potions book and pointed out the difference that the preparation of potion ingredients makes.

* * *

A/N: Be on the lookout for more scenes from the study group. Anyone wanna beta-read for this and my other HP story for me? Send me a message or say so in a review.


	2. A Lion in Snake's Skin?

AN: This is set before the troll incident, so Hermione isn't friends with Harry and Ron yet.

A week after Hermione's impromptu "Social Lessons," Tracy found Hermione in the library again.

She placed her Charms books on the table and scooted into the seat next to Hermione. "So, how's my favorite little lion today?" She laughed. "Or should I say eagle in lion's skin? You would have done well in Ravenclaw, you know."

"Why do you care? From what I've seen, we should hate each other." Instead of the scathing remark that she wanted it to be, her statement came out sounding pathetic. Hermione looked up for a scant second then buried herself in her work again. Despite Tracy's "Rules," Hermione was not doing well in Gryffindor. She couldn't help it, when the professor asked a question, she had to answer. It wasn't because she wanted to; it was more of a compulsion.

"Don't know." Tracy shrugged. "Don't really care. I've never been into stereotypes, so I'm not going to automatically hate you for being a lion or a Muggleborn. And you remind me of me… a sadder, more pathetic version of me…" She trailed off, apparently not realizing what effect her callous words were having on the fragile brunette. "You see, Hermione, I'm gonna help you, whether you like it or not. You really have no choice in the matter. And, in return, you'll help me with my Potions homework. Win-win situation."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not going be able to get out of this, am I?"

"Nope!"

"You really are way too perky for Slytherin." The brunette smirked, "You would have made a good Hufflepuff."

"Eww, I'm so not loyal enough to be a 'Puff."

"Then what about Gryffindor? You're plenty brave to be crossing House lines to befriend me."

Tracy gave a short laugh. "Ravenclaw, maybe. I'm really only taking advantage of your mind. And, it's a mutually beneficial relationship because I tutor you in social etiquette, and you tutor me in Potions. That's really the only thing I'm having trouble with." She spotted Adrian Pucey, a third-year Slytherin and her cousin, and waved him over. "Hermione, meet my cousin Adrian. Adrian, this is my new friend Hermione Granger. Yes, she's a Gryffindor, yes she's Muggle-born, no there's nothing you can do to stop us from being friends." She paused for a moment, then looked at Hermione, and amended, "Well, to stop me at least. Besides, she's bloody smart, and agreed to help me with Potions, right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. She didn't know how to act with an upperclassman, especially a Slytherin.

Adrian stifled a laugh; Tracy's Potions "adventures" were legendary with their family. "Well, someone has to keep you from experimenting, little cuz. I remember Auntie saying that you had to last the year with only three cauldrons. But did it have to be a Gryffindor? Mum's gonna pitch a fit, you know." He sat down at their table, and looked Hermione over. "So, little lion, how're you liking Hogwarts? Everything you dreamed of and more?"

Hermione glared at him. "Does poking your nose into other people's business run in the family? Honestly, you and your cousin both…"

This time, he couldn't stop the laugh that burst from him. "I guess it does. Look, you don't seem so bad for a lion, so I'll give you some advice. Tracy's been dealing with these people her whole life. She knows what she's doing, so if she gives you advice, you'd be wise to take it."

Hermione shook her head. "I just don't understand why you two are being so nice."


End file.
